Offhand Invitation
by mayfaire
Summary: Shikamaru’s desperateness leads to something unexpected and perhaps it’s a good way to end this year right. Slight NejiShika. Oneshot.


Offhand Invitation

Summary: Shikamaru's desperateness leads to something unexpected and perhaps it's a good way to end this year right. Slight NejiShika. One-shot.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

A/N: I'm desperate to have a Christmas fic so here it is.

* * *

It was am awfully dazzling Thursday morning and Nara Shikamaru should've been reeling from too much joy for the weather was damn good and the sky was perfectly adorned with countless fluffy clouds, enough to have Shikamaru staring at them all week. But contrary to the expected, Shikamaru wasn't at all happy. In fact, he was irritated and gnashing his teeth. His usual indolent nature was nowhere to be found on the current visage he was sporting.

"Sir," A voice interrupted the lazy nin's skulking. "The Hokage is expecting your report today and…." The anbu's ears began to turn pink.

"And what?" Shikamaru intended the tone to be polite but it turned out more snappy.

"Well…" The lazy nin rolled his eyes. How many subordinates came before him bearing the same expression which ranged from horror-stricken to an embarrassed one? He knew better than to receive a ball shrinking call from the hag. Hmm, usually the rebuke would come around past lunch time—when Tsundae has already taken her usual lunch break which consists of sake, sake and sake. It was just past nine. He obviously wasn't the only one getting cranky today. No shit.

"Just spill it out." He already knew what was coming.

The anbu took a deep breath, paused and said the message in a gargled voice through his deer mask. "The Hokage said that she will err… cutyourballsandhangitonherdoorwithgarnishesandwillserveasamistletoe."

Despite the incoherent mumbling, Shikamaru understood it clearly which made him laugh for the first time that day and it felt actually good. The anbu further shrunk from his proud stance. "I got it." He said as he stood up.

"I'll try to bring it to her this hour. No need to the return the message, though. You may go." He never saw a masked expression flooded with pure relief at his last comment. Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck, trying to suppress a yawn.

-----

Three flights of stairs and two corners ahead; he finally located the file room. Ch, in all honesty the report was finished two days ago, he usually kept it in the file room together with old files for safekeeping. The thought of making Tsunade fume was of great entertainment to him so he would always make sure to do the report in advance and pass it late.

He scanned through the dozen folders on his labeled box when the door to the freaking windowless dark room opened. Shikamaru looked up to be greeted civilly by Hyuuga Neji.

"Shikamaru." Neji stated with a tone of surprise. The lazy nin knew better than to expect such reaction to be for courtesy's sake and he had no time for such shit because Chouji ruined his fucking day. Obviously, hearing Ino's sweet 'yes' or 'I do' or whatever affirmative answer that may be was more important that this one decade old tradition both men invented for themselves. Fuck Chouji. Fuck the so-called love.

"Neji." Shikamaru drawled and nodded as he returned to his task at hand. Finding the right folder and scanning its contents quickly, he went for the door when he suddenly paused midway and turned to face where Neji was.

"DoyouwanttogotoaMisadeGallo?" Shikamaru all but found himself blurting an invite. Desperation can definitely lead to impulsive actions. Fuck. Now he couldn't take the offer back lest he might sound imprudent or something to the noble-blooded man in front of him.

"Excuse me?" Neji managed to say as he lifted his head up from the files he was reaching for. All he ever heard was a gash of incoherent mumbling. He mulled for a moment. "I'm… not a Catholic."

Suddenly, Nara Shikamaru found himself responding and positively trying to convince the Hyuuga to join him instead of apologizing and walk away from the room. "Neither am I. But usually Chouji and I go to mass since we were kids but he decided to drop this year's plan because of his girl and…." He found himself babbling again with a mere acquaintance. Oh hail desperation.

Neji was amused by the quirky attitude the lazy nin was bearing, could be the Christmas season. "You and Chouji go to mass every year even if you're both not Catholic."

"Yeah, since we were kids actually. There's this church just outside Konoha's walls and they start the Misa de Gallo by four in the morning and fuck, just forget what I've said. Sorry for disturbing you." He turned to go.

"Wait." Neji said when Shikamaru interrupted him.

"No, no need. See you around, Neji." The lazy nin turned his back towards the Hyuuga and waved a hand before leaving the other man alone in the file room.

-----

The lazy nin groaned and he opted to toy with a pencil on his desk. He already passed the report and the hag almost smothered him but was thankfully prevented mere milliseconds away by Shizune.

He yawned when the same anbu from this morning stood before him and gave him a piece of paper. What the fuck does Tsunade want from him again? He was sure he rectified all the possible flaws in his report. And how nice of her actually to jot down the tons of insults he was expecting.

"Read it to me." He dismissed it with a swish of his pencil, not even bothering to look at the anbu.

"Uhm, sir, it's from the Hyuuga Neji, not from the Hokage." Shikamaru's head snapped upwards, brows furrowed. He grabbed the small piece of folded paper rather roughly. He sent off the messenger with a hand as he unfolded the paper to find finely scribbled handwriting which he assumed to be the Hyuuga's, obviously.

_Am I still invited? Meet me at the South Gate tomorrow morning, 3:50. – Hyuuga Neji_

Somehow, that seemingly incomplete note Neji gave him made Shikamaru forget Chouji's debt and made him smile sheepishly. He suddenly found himself looking forward for the day to be over. Perhaps it was time to get a new Misa de Gallo partner.

END

A/N: I know, I know quite overdone but uhmm… wouldn't hurt to try isn't it? Misa de Gallo is a custom here in our country where a mass is usually celebrated every morning (about four a.m.) and goes on for nine days until the 25th.I would appreciate it if you drop a comment. Thank you. Season's greetings to all.


End file.
